


圣徒，现场和恶之花（nc-17，慎）

by KinderLionel



Category: Marilyn manson/Johnny depp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: 产皇粮之前的废话。对我是西泠牛排，曾经在二月份并没有顶风作案但是被莫名其妙炸了号迫不得已锁＋删除了所有皇粮的老福特苦逼菜鸡脆皮鸭文手。一直没更文一个是因为盖里奇选手上线，再一个是因为自从被炸号之后失去了很多作品和po文平台所以也不想在努力了。这也是咕了很久很久的原因。很对不起大家——同好们亲戚们姐妹们我的宝藏亲友们或者冷圈拼命高产过的太太们。然后我忽然回来了，一个是因为磕糖磕到有点疯狂，在一个是因为疫情全球蔓延我也居家隔离了（他麻痹的，哈哈！）。所以，我开始重新产粮了。产的粮会在微博，ao3（我知道他挂了我很气），随缘，图链（大概吧）同步，也欢迎大家移步。爱你们。#关于这篇皇粮的废话看题目和tag大家都晓得，是美丽曼普是的我又磕上瘾了，灵感来源于（s）aint的mv，发行的时候没有被采用，有尼德普帅气侧颜的那个版本。虽然只有将近半分钟画质还不太好，但是够涉啊！！！！我真的是原地表演一个上天入地羽化登仙。所以就有了这一篇簧文。不虐不惨不提伤心事，我说甜他就是真的甜。
Relationships: Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	圣徒，现场和恶之花（nc-17，慎）

圣徒，现场和恶之花（就是一篇NC-17的皇车）

☨☨WARMING☨☨  
#皇车，慎。  
#不要考究逻辑，不要抓时间，也不要抓地点求求qwq没有逻辑没有时间也没有地点（悄悄）  
#设定曼普已经确定关系并同居（本来也差不多了好吗淦）  
#ooc怪物，爸爸们打的时候轻点qwq  
#正文走下，爱你们。（妈的还没开始就先500＋的废话我去自我鞭挞

…I GOT AN F AND A C AND I GOT A K TOO  
AND THE OLNY THING THAT’S MISSING IS A BITCH LIKE U….  
Depp还没走到房间门口，就已经听见了屋子里震耳欲聋的音乐——他敢说他完全是看中了这个屋子的隔音效果，但现在这情况，如果不是房屋中介说了谎，那就是Manson那家伙给卧室安了一套舞台音响。  
两种情况最好是后者。  
Johnny挠挠头，一狠心似的打开门——fine，没有舞台音响，只有团成一团坐在有点儿塞不下他的小沙发里看着电脑屏幕吃小熊软糖的Marilyn Manson。当然了，还有响得足以把隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的邻居震过来的外放音乐。  
“Heyyyy！！！！！！Johnnnnnnny！！！”在见到Depp进门的一刹那，这个大只妙妙熊放下了手中的糖，伸开双手试图想向Depp索要一个拥抱。  
后者笑着微微低了头，迈步靠过去，在对方如愿之后顺势弯着腰，将下巴抵在Manson的肩膀上，撑着沙发背看着电脑屏幕。  
…YOU WANTED PERFECT  
YOU GOT YOUR PERFECT….  
“该死的，我真是个预言家，”冷不丁Manson忽然冒出了这么一句，顺带给肩膀上赖着不走的人嘴里塞了一颗妙妙熊，“I GOT MY FUXKIN PERFECT!!!!!!!”  
后者又低下头笑了起来。*  
只是因为草莓味有点太甜了。  
“所以…..在拍这个片段的时候你在想什么？”待到画面切换之后，Johnny侧过头，在恋人耳边用一贯的语速缓缓道，“这个….呃，你知道的，最后没有被采用的片段。”  
微微带点草莓味的温热呼吸难得让Manson恍了神，平时的“撩Johnny三百金句”忽然失踪，接着嘴比脑袋先一步做出了反应：“Johnny boy，当时我在想什么那不好说，但那时候我他妈硬的简直——像现在这样。”  
他甚至岔开了腿。  
这一系列举动不出意料的换来了Depp的一句笑骂并狠狠揉乱了他的头发，然后他将自己用一种最放松的姿势扔在床上——虽然这在Manson看来似乎有着另外一层含义，比放松更深层的那种。  
确实，他是需要休息一会儿——乐队的工作，剧组，再加上身边大大小小一堆事情——但也正如Manson想的那样，他需要的或许不单单是休息那么简单，也许是 “放松”，对，更深层面的那种。  
而他也知道那家伙心里在打着什么鬼主意，更清楚那家伙到底有多了解自己——没有理由*，不需要语言，一切都只是顺水推舟，水到渠成。

床铺的一块些微沉下去了些，烟草味混合着Manson独有的气息席卷上来，接着是一个带着水果糖味儿的，有点儿甜腻腻的吻。在亲吻这方面，他们谁都不甘下风，但偏偏两个人在这方面又莫名固执的要死，谁都不肯让哪怕一点点。唇舌交缠之间，Manson本就不安分的手顺势解开了身下人本就没系上几颗的衬衫扣子，连带解开了宽松牛仔裤的裤扣，却有意忽略了裤链，直接沿牛仔裤缝合的针脚隔着偏硬质布料揉弄起胯下有了反应的物体。而Depp则一只手反扣住了Manson的后脑加深了这个吻，另一只手拽住了他的皮带扣，试图让这个大家伙贴的离自己更近一点儿。  
最后这场唇舌战争还是因为Depp气不够了伸手拍了一下Manson的肚子导致Manson先行败下阵而获得胜利——当然他也因此收到了恋人一个撇着嘴的委屈表情。可正当Johnny准备伸手解面前人的皮带时，后者的一脸委屈瞬间消失，转而整个人附身将他按在床上。  
“Brian？”忽然摸不清套路的Depp挑挑眉，屈了屈腿勾着Manson卡在他两腿中间的大腿，将自己尽可能的拽到贴着Manson，有意无意似的稍微蹭了蹭。  
“别着急。”后者俯下身，鼻尖逗弄了一下微微充血发硬的乳珠，抬起头看着耳尖开始微微发红的Depp，“记得你今天送给我了一个问题吗？”  
“什么…Brian？”  
“视频里当你舔我的时候我在想什么，记得吗？现在我要把这个问题——还给你。”说着他俯下身照着视频里的样子，缓缓的在他胸前舔了一下——接着开始亲吻着那一小片皮肤，并时不时拿牙尖刮弄一下——一系列拨弄之下终于耐不住的Johnny翻身将在自己身上作乱的恋人压在身下，就着这样跨坐在Manson大腿上的姿势开始扯开他的皮带扔向一边，然后  
看起来很强势，但红红的耳朵却说明了一切。  
这样的Depp在Manson看来简直过于可爱，想来也不能欺负的太惨，所以支起身子捧着前者的脸吻住了他，借着力又一次将人按回自己身下。  
“你知道吗，我确实很想尝试尝试骑乘，但或许下一次吧——今天得让‘MY PERFECT’好好放松。”一边说着，Manson终于解开了身下人牛仔裤的拉链，连同内裤一把拽了下来，就像12年the revolver golden gods awards的现场唱the beautiful people的时候一样，不过这次不是话筒，是真的Johnny Depp 的阴茎。天知道他想了多久——不过虽然也不是第一次，但每次Depp的表现都会给Manson带来些惊喜。  
“12年golden gods awards的现场，那场the beautiful people，该死的那个晚上我就该把你办了。”他一边忙着嘴里的活，还不忘含含糊糊的说着，甚至悄悄抬眼看着恋人的反应。  
“别忘了…sweet dreams 你还朝我打飞机呢。”Depp的小声嘟囔并没有逃过Manson的耳朵，后者顺势起身，一边亲吻着恋人右手腕内侧的纹身，一边极有技巧的撸动着硬挺的柱体。而闲暇的另一只手在褪去裤子之后抚上了恋人紧翘的屁股大力揉捏起来。  
“就像2014年Halloween，ah？”他轻轻拍了他一下，又给了他一个缠绵的有些过分的吻。  
Manson要夸夸自己在这过程中还记得准备好润滑油并且捂热了，而不是趁着情迷意乱直接顶进去。  
当然他也不会那么做，怎么能让他的Johnny受伤呢。

焐过得液体进入体内时并没有那么不适，而足够的扩张和前戏使得两人的契合并没有受什么罪。在进入的一刹那，Manson几乎失去了思考的能力，他仿佛陷进了什么梦想乡，而他面前的，埋在自己怀里的男人，就像是这一切的源泉，他的光，属于他的救世主，他的PERFECT。男人的一举一动都被他牢牢刻在心里，每次抽插时陷入情欲的拖着一点儿尾音的闷哼，被拥抱亲吻时偏过头去的笑，被冲昏头脑时忽然使劲抓住被单的手，迷离看着他却又带着点无法忽视的光亮的眼睛，随着他的运动应和着的腰，因为喘息而微微起伏的胸膛和胸口那个不容忽视的吻痕，埋在他怀里时胡茬和皮肤摩擦时轻微的扎痒，随着他的每一个动作而运动着的那些纹身…..他在情感上被这个几乎人人都爱的男人牢牢掌控，可他心甘情愿。  
而Johnny，他心甘情愿被他面前的男人所拥有，他也无比庆幸自己拥有这样的爱人。他愿意看他笑，愿意看他露出的霸道的占有欲，他愿意紧紧地拥抱住他，从里到外，不论肉体还是内心都紧紧贴合——虽然那可能有点自私，但说起占有欲，那可不是Manson一个人的专利。  
在一波接着一波的快感当中，纵使理智可能已经所剩无几，但Johnny仍记得要回答Manson一开始抛出的问题。他搂着爱人的脖颈，整个人几乎已经挂在他的身上，情欲催发出的汗让他的头发湿漉漉的粘在脸上，被Manson帮着一把捋到耳边。然后他朝着爱人的耳边呼气，正准备讲话时被一个深顶逼出了一声不算响亮却足以让Manson心头一颤的呻吟。  
他爱惨了Depp这幅放浪诱人却又不被他人所知晓的模样，却又被起伏中的失真感所迷惑，他伸出食指，缓缓抚摸过那张好看的不像话的脸，细细碾过有点扎人的胡茬，停留在那两瓣薄厚均匀，极适合亲吻的唇上。  
也不知道是那颗大男孩的心在作乱，还是情爱欲望迷了心智，Johnny勾起一笑，抬着眼直视着Manson，近乎色情的从指跟缓缓舔到顶端，接着亲吻着舔舐着含住指腹，一点一点将整根手指含进去。两根手指趁机夹住了不安分的舌，于是招来了Johnny不轻不重的一次牙齿招待。手指撤出去时，他张了张嘴，不知道只是为了活动口腔还是想要说些什么。  
“那个问题….”Johnny又提起了开始时的问题，他将Manson抱得更紧，“我想…..”  
Manson吻住了他，他并不关心那个问题的答案，他已经心知肚明了。  
接着攀上顶峰的快感一波接着一波，高热从体内到皮肤再到口腔似乎要将他们融化，再重新糅合成一体。  
在这面前，似乎一切外物都成为了虚无。

待到意识清醒时，太阳已经有些微微倾斜，太阳光从床边的落地窗照进来，晃得Depp有些睁不开眼。身子已经被Manson清理干净，除了后腰微微酸疼之外似乎并没什么不适。于是他伸手挡着阳光，床头柜抽屉里拿出自己的烟草和卷烟纸，叼着滤嘴娴熟的给自己卷了根烟点上，索性眯着眼坐在床边看着窗外的西斜太阳和太阳光下看不清楚内容的广告标牌。  
身后忽然一双手环住了自己的腰，轻吻一直从后腰顺脊柱爬上脖颈，接着随着温热的呼吸打在耳边，Manson将脑袋搭在Johnny的肩膀上，将他整个人环抱在自己怀里。  
“那个问题，呃，我得说…..”他用他那标志性的低音说着，一只手从腰部环过Depp胸口抱着他的肩膀，几乎要把他整个人揉进怀里。  
“shush——”Johnny比了个噤声的手势，微微一笑。  
他不关心那个问题的答案，他也已经心知肚明了。

阳光下，两朵花纵情的盛开着，仿佛试图越过太阳，越过太空，穿过无边的空间，带着无法言说的强烈的喜悦，尽情地饮入那清澈之地的轻灵的火焰，如同饮入那最纯的天堂神...*

-FIN-  
后记  
曼：没有骑乘不开心，下次要补回来；拍了我的肚子不开心，下次要补回来；吃了我的妙妙熊，下次要补回来……（小本本上记好）  
普：？？？

*注释  
①普不怎么看自己的表演的好像所以加了一个小点进去  
②文章内容选自《恶之花》诗篇“上升”，有改动


End file.
